When it comes to utilizing the energy of wet biomass via the modality of thermal decomposition, it is often the case that supercritical water, i.e. water at pressures and temperatures above the critical point of water (22.1 MPa and 374° C.) is used. Whereas supercritical water dissolves organic substances well, inorganic salts easily precipitate and can then clog the reactor.